Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{-8}}{8^{3}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
${ \dfrac{8^{-8}}{8^{3}} = 8^{-8-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{-8}}{8^{3}}} = 8^{-11}} $